Almost lovers
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: "Magneto haïssait ces souvenirs autant qu'il les aimait. Il en était dépendant. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher du Professeur. Finalement, qu'y avait-il à faire, sinon laisser le temps faire son œuvre ?" SongFic  slash


**Coucou,**

Ceci est un OS sur la relation qu'entretiennent Charles et Erik. Vous pouvez y voir un slash. La chanson est de A Fine Frenzy, elle s'appelle** Almost Lovers**.

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi et je ne fais que m'amuser sans gagner quoi que ce soit en écrivant ces textes._

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Almost Lovers :<span>**

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind images_

_You sang me spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes clever trick_

Le soleil qui se levait et réchauffait timidement le sol de graviers froid qui s'étendait devant sa nouvelle demeure rappelait le Professeur X au bon souvenir de Magneto. Ce dernier s'était installé dans une maison confortable qu'il ne payait pas, avec ses nouveaux compagnons. Des mois et des mois après ce qu'il s'était passé à Cuba, il avait réussi à recruter d'autres mutants. De sa fenêtre, il voyait le lever du soleil, comme de la fenêtre de la maison du Professeur. Ca n'était pas aussi luxueux, bien entendu. Mais, alors qu'il était encore tôt, et que tout le monde dormait, il se souvenait de la plénitude, de la paix du moment qu'il n'avait pas assez vécu auprès du jeune homme.

Il savait que l'autre avait ouvert une école. Il savait, pour être allé à l'une de ses conférences, que le Professeur était maintenant en fauteuil – un fauteuil sans métal, avait-il remarqué, avec un peu de bonheur teinté d'amertume. Il savait aussi que sa folle entreprise de faire accepter pacifiquement les mutants dans la société ne pourrait réussir.

_Well I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

Il savait aussi, au moins, que même s'il se battait pour une cause perdue d'avance, et qu'il ne remarcherait jamais, il était à l'abri, sain et sauf.

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

Il était resté jusqu'à la fin de la conférence. Juste pour être bercé par la voix du Professeur et le regarder encore un peu. C'était le seul homme à lui avoir jamais réellement tendu la main. L'attitude respectueuse de tous ceux qui entouraient désormais Magneto le lui rappelait chaque jour. Etre entouré de mutants rappelait le Professeur X au bon souvenir de Magneto. Mais c'était la guerre, alors il lui avait pris sa sœur. Gentille petite, trop peu sûre d'elle, facilement manipulable. Gentille petite, digne d'être aimée. Mais pas par lui. Magneto ne mangeait pas de ce pain-là. Chaque regard plein d'admiration que Mystique lui lançait lui rappelait que son ami lui avait un jour dit qu'il était le plus puissant de tous. Il se rappelait du ton de sa voix, de son regard, puis de sa joie quand la parabole avait tourné. Emma posait sa main sur son avant-bras, et c'était la main du Professeur qu'il sentait dans son dos. _Your fingertips across my skin._

Magneto se plaisait à se souvenir. L'espoir dans les yeux du Professeur avait quelque chose d'apaisant, étrangement. Il tentait parfois de retranscrire dans son esprit chaque moment qu'il avait passé avec lui. Son allure, sa façon de parler, de froncer les sourcils, ou d'être heureux. Leurs parties d'échec, pendant lesquelles il se retenait de lire dans son esprit, et le reste du temps, quand il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Lorsque son don lui donnait du fil à retordre, Magneto pensait au Professeur. Et il trouvait cet équilibre qui lui permettait de faire des prouesses.

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Mais Magneto haïssait ces souvenirs autant qu'il les aimait. Il en était dépendant. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher du Professeur. Mais c'était une ère dépassée, un temps révolu. Il fallait tourner la page. Le Professeur n'adhérait pas à sa cause. Il ne ferait rien contre lui, mais il ne l'aiderait pas. Et ce dont Magneto avait besoin, ce n'était pas d'amis, mais d'alliés.

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me in the shade_

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never ever forget these images no_

Le Professeur voulait pouvoir le contrôler. Voilà pourquoi il était en permanence dans son esprit. Mais il était aussi le seul à l'épauler. Il l'avait suivi dans la maison du dignitaire russe alors que tout le monde se repliait.

Finalement, qu'y avait-il à faire, sinon laisser le temps faire son œuvre ? Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Laisser le temps faire son œuvre, c'était laisser les souvenirs s'évaporer sans même s'en apercevoir, c'était ne plus ressentir cette bouffée de chaleur en repensant au Professeur et cette pointe de regret teintée de honte.

_Well I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

Sous un air d'indifférence affecté, il prêtait toujours une oreille plus attentive lorsqu'un mot était glissé sur le Professeur. On disait que sa carrière allait bien. On disait beaucoup de choses.

Magneto, lui, regrettait. Le temps passé, le temps perdu. Et il détestait cela.

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Magneto était usé par les tortures, les opérations dont il avait été le cobaye, par les responsabilités, la haine, et par le sourire du Professeur qui ne quittait son esprit. Chaque mot trouvait un écho heureux dans ses souvenirs. Il se faisait amer, sans pitié, et pourtant, cette partie de son âme, cette partie de sa vie serait toujours différente. Une faille.

Le casque, c'était la barrière. La voix du Professeur ne pouvait plus résonner dans son esprit que par le biais des souvenirs, et ainsi, Magneto ne ressentait aucune tentation. Il ne retournerait pas auprès de son ami. Il était un homme de guerre, une machine. Le Professeur, intellectuel, philosophe, ne comprenait ni le monde, ni la nature fondamentalement mauvaise de l'humain. Et pourtant, il représentait un havre de paix bien alléchant, dans son château fabuleux et caché.

_I cannot go to the ocean_

Un froncement de sourcil

_I cannot try the streets at night_

Une main dans le dos

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

Une phrase

_Without you on my mind_

Un sourire

_So you're gone and i'm haunted_

Un corps un peu trop près

_And i bet you are just fine_

La chaleur et la paix

_Did i make it that easy to walk_

Du respect

_Right in and out of my life?_

De l'amitié

Les souvenirs que Magneto appelait à lui étaient toujours des souvenirs heureux de leur amitié tous les deux. Il était en contrôle. Il était fort. Il pouvait se détacher de tout cela, dès qu'il le voulait, se disait-il avant de s'endormir. Mais, à la vérité, c'était faux. Son seul havre contre la folie qui le menaçait, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de devenir totalement un monstre sanguinaire, c'était ces moments révolus et qui, pourtant, seraient toujours. Il avait besoin de cela.

Pendant la journée, Magneto se revoyait, marchant à côté du Professeur. Sa main sur son épaule, son rire à ses oreilles, et sa confiance. Sa confiance et sa fidélité. Mais à la nuit tombée, Erik voyait Charles Xavier tomber dans le sable cubain. A la nuit tombée, Erik revivait l'instant pendant lequel il avait blessé et laissé Charles Xavier. Hanté. A la nuit tombée, Erik voulait tout oublier.

_Goodbye my almost lover, Goodbye my hopeless dream, I'm trying not to think about you. Why can't you just let me be? So long my luckless romance, My back is turned on you. Should've known you'd bring me heartache. Almost lovers always do._


End file.
